


Three French Hens

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: MidoTaka Twelve Days of Christmas [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Magic AU, Someone gets hurt, Takao likes to turn Midorima's words around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: No one knew where magic had come from. At first it was just a novelty gag, a plaything. When the monsters started coming for people with magic- which, after hundreds of years could be found in nearly every person. People panicked and searched for ways to defend themselves.They looked everywhere, but the answer they chose was themselves. They decided to take up arms against the monster and fight for their survival. They made gates which housed teams, groups of young individuals which worked together to protect their area.Although they shared a common goal, all the different teams hated each other. They would constantly fight about everything. The fights would be violent, but not lethal as they knew that every person was needed to keep the monster out.The very best team made in history had been the Generations of Miracles, a group that deserved its name.Though, for this story, all of them except for one aren't important.For this story, two people are important.Midorima Shintaro, the resident Miracle of Shutoku and Takao Kazunari, his partner.(And what happens when one gets hurt)





	Three French Hens

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!~  
> I'm about 1/2 hour late with this one, but I think that you guys will like it!  
> Also, this is unbeta'd so I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes that you might find!

Midorima had been breed especially for his magic. He was strong and precise, near missing a shot, exactly what his parents had been aiming for. 

Every day was spent in fear of an attack. The attacks were swift and only the best would be able to protect people from them. He had once been part of a group- the very best. That was in the past now. They had now all gone their separate ways. 

Akashi to a gate named Razukan. 

Kise to a gate flung himself over to Kaijo. 

Aomine traveled to a gate called Tōō with Momoi in tow. 

Kuroko to Seirin, a fairly new gate. 

And Murasakibara, the last one that was unaccounted for, other than him, went to Yosen. 

He went to Shutoku, a well-respected gate with a good reputation. 

There he met all sorts of people, Otosubo and his calming attitude, Miyaji with his slightly insane one, and so one and so forth. 

The most interesting one, by far was Takao Kazunari. He had the brightest aura, which was the first thing that Midorima noticed. His aura was strong, but didn't demand attention, unlike his. He was most likely a support, a necessary part of any team. 

He also had the brightest eyes- amber with depths of brown that looked right through you, and the brightest personality. He was like Kise, bright and happy all the time, but had a more serious and strategic vibe about him. 

When they first met, it was when their teams had fought against each other. When they met properly, Takao came up to him and expressed his hate, but he also expressed his awe. 

For all reasons available, they shouldn't have gotten together well. While Midorima was breed specifically to be who he was, Takao was just him, no prior planning, a concept extremely alien to Midorima. 

They got together well, against all that others thought of them, and what they expected of themselves. They were their own team, the two of them. They knew the other better then themselves. 

They even fell in love with each other- Midorima was still confused of how they did, but they did. Takao brought out the best in him, and they both loved every second with each other. (Though, most of the time, in secret.) 

For a while, even though the world was crumbling to shambles around them due to an increase in attacks, things were perfect. 

Everything else seemed like background noise in comparison to the person by Midorima's side. 

Until Takao shoved him to the side and Midorima caught a look of a spine driving itself into Takao's shoulder, in place of stabbing Midorima in the heart. 

Takao fell to the ground. Midorima could see every drop of blood that swelled on his chest, spreading at an alarming rate considering that there was a piece of spine stuck in him. 

Midorima honed his anger to a point and killed the monster in a second before turning his attention back to Takao. He lifted him up into his arms and ran back towards the rest of team, yelling for help and that Takao was hurt. 

He turned Takao over to the medics, but had to wait some time before he could see him again as the monster had managed to surround them. 

The moment Miyaji allowed him a rest, he ran over to the medics' tent to make sure that Takao was all right. He ignored the questioning looks that were shot his way and entered the room that Takao was in. 

He was pale from blood loss and his natural vibrancy was gone. His abdomen was wrapped up in bandages, similar to how Midorima's finger were usually wrapped. 

"Kazu? Kazu, can you hear me?" Midorima asked, panic sinking in. 

Takao cracked open his eyes and gave Midorima a tired smile. 

"Nice to know that you worry about me Shin-chan." 

Midorima let out a sigh of relief. 

"Baka!" He snapped, bringing down the side of his hand on Takao's head, "Don't do that! You worried me!" 

"Shin-chan really cares about me, doesn't he? How about a kiss?" Takao gave Midorima a kissy face and used his finger to indicate that he should come closer. Midorima gave him his look and leaned away. 

"Wow, Shin-chan! There's no need to be such a tsundere, no one's here!" Takao gave him a playful look, "So how about that kiss?" 

Midorima sighed. It was highly unlikely that Takao would allow him to get away without getting what he wanted and he did just save his life... 

"Fine." Midorima decided before leaning down to kiss Takao. 

The kiss was short and sweet, though Midorima could easily tell that Takao was tired as he would normally try to hold him down to lengthen the kiss. 

"Another one, Shin-chan! I'm not done with you yet!" Takao said playfully. 

"That's enough," Midorima commanded, setting his back straight so that he would look taller and more imposing, "Stay here and rest. You've lost a lot of blood and excessive movement will only make it worse." 

"What movement?" Takao raised an eyebrow teasingly, eyes alight with mischievousness, "We're only kissing. What's going through your dirty mind Midorima?" 

"What don't- What don't be an idiot Takao!" Midorima sputtered, trying to collect his thought but ultimately failing, falling into Takao's trap, just like all the times before. 

"Who says that I'm an idiot? I wasn't aware that you had the dirty half of your mind on." 

"B-Bakao! Shut up or I'll-" 

"You'll what?" Takao cut him off with a smirk on his face. 

Midorima gave him a look of pure annoyance before kissing Takao hard, pushing him down into the bed slightly. When he peeled himself away from the feel of Takao's lips on his, Takao was still on the bed, eyes wide and shining while gasping for breath. 

"It that what happens when I shut up or an incentive to stop me from talking?" Takao asked, eyes wide. 

"An incentive." Midorima confirmed. 

A smile curled on Takao's lips and he looked at Midorima expectantly, silent. 

Midorima rolled his eyes and leaned down to give Takao another kiss. 

And another. 

And another. 

And another.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are alert, you probably would have noticed that this is going to end early.Whoops.  
> I'll figure out something for the day of, I promise.  
> Deca Suffrage


End file.
